Afterlife Of A Betrayer
by jujubee
Summary: HP-OC-HG/RW Ok, this girl goes to hogwarts and falls in love with a slytherin (she's in gryffindor). she secretly meets @ night with him, yet one night voldemort arrives and someone dies. she's devistated and after years only one person can come help her.
1. Just a Dream

Alrighty then. This is my second story! Yah!! :D I know, I'm way too enthusiastic. Ok, well, enjoy and if you having any suggestions (or requests for me to write a story) leave me an email or review. Thank ya!  
  
NO DISCLAIMER! YAH! Wait? What am I thinking? Yeah, the later chapters will be needing a disclaimer. Oh well. So, here it is. None of the Harry Potter items are mine. Kait, Jamie and Charlie ARE though. HA HA HA! :D But, the first chapter doesn't look like it'll be a harry potter story, but you'll see in the next chapter that she meets.. the infamous HARRY POTTER! Hee hee, enjoy.  
  
1 Arriving Under Certain Circumstances  
  
Chapter one: How it all began  
  
The sun outside shone like that of a new light bulb. No clouds in the sky, just the sweet song of birds and their flapping wings on the way home. A small breeze blew the trees softly as their shadows swallowed the sidewalk. Cars whizzed by, noisily interrupting the silence. Yet all the same, the day was still as enjoyable as ever.  
  
"MOM!" 8-year-old Kait Endres yelled across the hall.  
  
"What do you want?" her mother, Sherry, yelled back.  
  
"Can I go outside and play? Please? PLEASE??????" Kait begged.  
  
"With who? You know I hate you out there alone," her mother worried way too much.  
  
"Jamie, Charlie and I are going to play on Jamie's new scooter!" she enthusiastically called back.  
  
"Alright, but stay off the street, and have fun. I'll bring you out some cookies a little bit later. I have a little work to catch up on," her mother shouted at the girl who was already making her way out the door.  
  
Jamie, a bubbly sort of fellow, was also 8 and loved anything that moved. He was a car enthusiast and his new scooter made him happier than ever. Charlie, 9-years-old, was a small, blonde-haired boy who enjoyed being out in the sun, going for nature walks and learning about animals. He and Kait got along very well. Kait was a mix. Her love for movement and nature led her to horses and her new obsession had clustered the walls of her lavender room. Yet the three had stayed friends since they were 5 and that was not going to change in their opinion. They had formed a sense of friendship nothing could break. Unless…  
  
Outside Kait met Jamie and Charlie and the three friends played on Jamie's scooter for as long as the sun could hold them out. Oddly Sherry never brought out those promised cookies, but all the same the kids had fun. Jamie asked the other two over for a sleepover and the three all ran off to ask their parents.  
  
Yet as she approached her home, Kait heard a cry come from the backyard. It's piercing pitch made a shiver pass down her spine.  
  
"Mommy?" she climbed through the door and began to search frantically for her mother or father, "Daddy?"  
  
She slowly stepped into the backyard and there they were. Sherry lay on the ground, eyes closed and mouth not breathing. Her father, Micheal, looked the same way.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Kait shrieked, before leaping over to her parents and noticed immediately they were dead.  
  
By the time Jamie had arrived to see if Kait was alright, the police had been notified. Kait was still crying in her mom's arms when they police arrived, carrying her away from the scene and with them. She waved at Jamie as the car moved down the street. That was the last the two ever saw of one another. Their bond had broken. The three musketeers were no more, and a grotesque murder was to blame, the one thing that could pull them apart.  
  
Now Kait was pulled in for questioning. The bright lights in the small, confined room buzzed in her eyes and the many men standing around her made her head spin. The questions they asked were absurd, making no sense to the tiny girl. Kait answered them the best she could but her voice stuttered as she talked and the thought of her parents dead on the grass kept popping in her head.  
  
A man, in his late twenties and dressed in a lab coat, walked through a door on Kait's right. He brought in one manila folder, handed it to the chief policeman and he walked out again, glancing once at the scared, young girl.  
  
"Hmm," the man whispered, shoving the papers in the folder f the desk then sitting down across from Kait.  
  
"Honey, did you ever know even know what you are?" he slid a regular-sized sheet of paper across to her. There she was, and under her name one word was written; "Witch" 


	2. Anticipation and a Couple Tears

Okie dokie, chapter two! YEEHAW!! Yep, I'm way too enthusiastic, as usual. Ummm, I hope the story is making sense. I know it will once I get a couple more chapters up. But yeah, this is so fun!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own jk's characters or anything like that. * shakes fist yelling "curses" * ok, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: Anticipation and a Couple Tears  
  
Kait woke up with a start. It had all been a dream, she reassured herself, all a dream. Yet the past months this same dream of her parents murder had been returning to her night after night. Their stone faces, each of their bodies sprawled across the grass. And Jamie, her best friend, and his sad expression as she drove away with the police. A shiver ran down her spine as she sat up, thinking about the dream.  
  
She heard her "sister" snoring down the hall. Kait had been transferred to many different foster homes after the childhood incident. /year after year she moved to a new state, city and was left with a new family she barely even got a chance to know. Her dreams of ever becoming a famous show-jumper (ok, I'm a horse person so show jumping is my BIG dream and I just HAD to fit it into the story. HORSES ROCK! ;D) had shattered and she was left to daydream about the mysterious animals God had called horses.  
  
Yet this year was different. Kait's life as a witch had been hidden from her and a letter had finally reached her. She was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The thought of it made her veins pop and heart beat faster. Sadly Kait had missed the first two years yet they had sent her a couple books to study with, all her supplies and a trunk to pack it all in. She could barely contain herself.  
  
Kait glanced at her foal calendar on the wall; September 1. She silently squealed in delight. Tomorrow she would be on a scarlet express train to go study magic. Sadly none of her dear "family members" were allowed to know about her and her witch ancestry and they were told that she was to be shipped to a private school for the year. Her parents had left her a boatload of wizard money and that was what she was paying with to go to Hogwarts.  
  
5:42, her digital clock read.  
  
"Oh my," she whispered. Only one and a half hours before she would be in a car to King Station. It obviously would take a little while to get there, but she didn't care.  
  
A knock on her door sounded, startling the girl.  
  
"Come in," she answered.  
  
A tiny, sandy-haired boy walked into her room, staring at her with saddened eyes. He looked like he had been crying and that he had been up the entire night.  
  
"Billy! What's the matter?" she cried, than lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake up her "mother."  
  
"I'll… I'll… I'll miss you!" and at that last word he burst into tears, "Why do you have to go Kaittie? Please don't go!"  
  
"Aww, Billy, it'll be okay. I would have moved to another foster-home in a couple months anyways," she said tenderly.  
  
"Actually, Lisa was planning to make you live here permanently. She told me the day she found about the private school. I was supposed to not say anything, but I thought it might make you stay," he referred to their foster-mother as Lisa. The kind, caring woman loved her dearly. Lisa felt more like a mom than any of her other "mothers."  
  
Kait sat there for a moment. A real mother? The thought shook her mind and she felt an odd grumbling in her stomach. After a moment of silence she answered, "Nothing will change my mind now Bill. I have to leave in a couple hours! I'm so sorry, I really am."  
  
"Will you write?" Billy asked.  
  
"Of course I'll write Bill! Most defiantly. And you'll get a surprise with my first o-letter," she almost slipped about her owl, Bluster. She had received him along with her broom, in which she had been dreaming about. The headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, took a liking to her and he decided that her loss of the first two years deserved something special. Yet for the time being the two items were being kept at Dumbledore's office so that Kait's foster-family wouldn't suspect anything. Halfway through the year he was going to make her reveal to them she was witch, but for now it was her and his special secret.  
  
"Okay then. Will you play a game with me before you leave? I've been brushing up on my card playing skills. I bet I could beat you at Murder! Come on, lets have a go?" he eagerly referred to a game she had learned when she lived at her second home. Her furious style with the cards made the other people in the house shiver even when she mentioned cards. They dare not play her, she had whooped each one.  
  
"Alright, let's see those skills," and at that the boy grabbed two pairs of playing cards and handed one to her.  
  
The two "siblings" played for the entire time until she had to leave. His skills had proved worthy when he beat her 17 to 14 at their third match.  
  
"Oh yeah, I whooped you and I whooped you good," Billy's face broke into an enormous grin. He seemed quite satisfied with himself.  
  
"Oh shut up. There, are you happy? For once you beat me, and to think it would be the day I was leaving," she giggled as she began to stuff her new pajamas into her trunk.  
  
At these words, Billy's heart fell. He had just remembered she was leaving. Small, clear drops rolled down his cheeks, "I'm sorry you have to leave."  
  
"It's okay, I'll see you next summer. They want me to stay my first Christmas there," she kissed him on the forehead and turned on her heals, heading for the car. Lisa sat in the front seat, looking quite upset. Everyone in the house was mourning her departure, yet she had said she was leaving therefore she was. Kait, a very determined and demanding person, had been persuaded more than twice about staying home, but to no avail. She was going, end of story.  
  
"Hi honey. Did you get breakfast?" Lisa stumbled with her words. She was looking very nervous.  
  
"I grabbed some toast on the way out. Can we stop to get some hot cocoa at Starbucks or something?" Kait asked.  
  
"Of course," and at that the car drove out of the green house's driveway and pulled away into the beautiful Monday morning sky. 


	3. Walking Through Walls and Big Shaggy Dog...

Ok, here we go. I'm getting to the good parts! ;D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, yeah, I actually wrote a long chapter this time, GO ME! ;D *giggles* and if % is reading this, please review with the rest! (read my bio if you don't know who % is! =P)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Shucks! (corn….. mmmm)  
  
1 Chapter 3: The Eventful Train Ride  
  
The car ride was very quiet. Lisa stuck to looking only at the road. After getting their coffee, the two said nothing what so ever. They arrived at Kings Cross Station in dead silence.  
  
"Mom?" Kait looked a little taken aback that her "mother" hadn't said anything on the car ride.  
  
Being called mom struck Lisa with enormous force. She loved Kait like her own daughter yet she had never called her mom before, "Oh Kait! If anything happens, just call us! Oh, I'll miss you so much!" and at that, Lisa swung her arms around Kait's shoulders.  
  
"I'll miss you too Mom. You don't mind if I call you mom do you? Kait questioned the tearing woman.  
  
"Of course not! Just promise you'll write to us. And call! Please call!" Lisa began to cry softly. Her feminine body, made up of gorgeous curves, swayed back and forth with her head in her hands.  
  
"It's okay mom. I'll be back next year. And I actually have a surprise for you! You'll get something very special in the mail around Christmas time. Now don't cry and help me with my trunk," she looked at the woman in concern, and then grabbed one end of her trunk. Lisa stopped to look up and then realized Kait need help. She rushed to get a wheelie cart (I don't know what those things are called where you put your suitcases on them and they wheel around! Hee hee, it's fun to ride on them too!) and then grasped the other side of her trunk and pulled it onto the seat.  
  
"Why do you need this huge trunk Kait? It seems too bulky. Why not just a couple smaller suitcases?" Lisa looked tired from hauling the trunk to the wheelie cart. She was confused about why Kait's clothes weighed so much, yet she decided not to question her.  
  
"The school required it. I know, it's a little odd," Kait answered, "Well, I have to go to my gate. I don't want to be late! (;D, I hate being late) Bye Mom," Kait grabbed her "mother" around the chest and gave her a massive hug. Lisa began to tear as Kait walked off, waving.  
  
~~~**~*~**~~~  
  
Kait dug into her pockets, searching for her scarlet train ticket. "Platform 9 3/4" it read.  
  
"There IS no platform 9 and 3/4! Oh my, I better go ask someone," so she decided to head towards the information booth. Yet on her way she overheard a couple of children chatting,  
  
"Where is he?" came a female voice. Kait turned to look and saw a shaggy, brown haired girl, stomping her foot up and down. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red polo and… a robe. Kait had received robes exactly like hers. Along with that, she saw what looked exactly like a wand sticking out of her left pocket. This girl was obviously a witch. She leaned in towards the talkers to listen a little more.  
  
"Harry's probably just late. The Dursley's would do anything to get rid of Harry, but at the same time, it'd be nice to annoy the heck out of him," a young boy, looking around 16, answered the brown haired girl. He was tall, very slinky and had wonderful red hair. She had to stifle her giggles, she had to admit, he was pretty cute.  
  
"Well, I'm not going back through the 9 and 3/4 gate until Harry arrives!" the girl barked and left to obviously go look for this Harry fellow.  
  
Mustering up all the guts she could, Kait stood up straight and strode over to the flame-haired boy.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kait stuttered.  
  
"Oh hello!" the boy looked quite bewildered at the girl.  
  
"Umm, do you know where Platform 9 and 3/4 is?" Kait asked bravely.  
  
"Oh, are you new to Hogwarts? My name's Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron. So, what year are you going to be in?" he looked happily at her. His kind smile lifted her spirits a little.  
  
"Oh, my name's Kait Endres. I'll be in the fifth year group," Kait replied.  
  
"Oh great! You'll be with me. Can't wait to see you in some classes. So, you need to know how to get to the Hogwarts Express. Follow me," Ron motioned his hand so that she would follow.  
  
Kait trailed behind Ron to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. He motioned towards it with his hand.  
  
"Ok, this is Platform 9 and 3/4. What you're going to do is just walk straight into that pillar. I know, it sounds pretty scary and you feel like you're gonna crash, but you'll survive. Here, let me show you," Ron explained before walking through the wall and then returned with a smile on his face. Kait gapped at what had just happened.  
  
"Oh…oh my," was all she could muster.  
  
"There's a lot you need to learn, I can see. You will fast enough. But I believe you need to chat with my friend Harry first, he had the same problem you did. Harry came from a muggle family and didn't understand half the wizarding world. Yep, you'll love him," Ron began to laugh at the thought of his friend Harry.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron! I'll see you at school," Kait replied and left for the wall, passing through it as if it were thin air.  
  
She gasped as a large, scarlet-red train blew smoke in front of her. Thousands of kids, ages 6 to 26, traveled onto the train, waving to family and friends. Owls screeched, cats meowed, toads croaked and she even heard a sparrow chirp. People were popping up from nowhere and then cracking back into thin air. Many adult men and women had their wands out, concocting up toothbrushes and combs for their forgetful children. The noises burst into Kait's ears as she traveled to the nearest train door.  
  
Stepping through she noticed the fancy interior and was amazed at how much more superior and stylish wizard engines were. The hall was lit with gorgeous crystal lamps hanging from the ceiling. Kait glanced down to see around 50 doors on this one car alone and saw many children stepping in them with groups of friends. On each door, a gold number was embroidered and a red light indicated whether there were people in them or not.  
  
Kait carried her trunk into a door marked with a green light. The elegant compartment was stunning. Cushy, velvet couches lay on either side of the cabin and four plush pillows lay askew. Dazzling wallpaper graced the sides with a small, scarlet, braided design. Above her she noticed a polished chandelier with 10 brightly lit candles lined on the rim. Angels, dragons, vampires and unicorns embellished the ceiling, the incredible artwork leaving her speechless.  
  
Finally, after gapping at the cabin for about 10 minutes, Kait lifted her trunk on the pewter racks above the couches. With difficulty, she was able to place them up there without the risk of them falling. As she sat down, an odd, chinking noise, that of two champagne glasses hitting each other, met her ears. Staring up at the rack, Kait realized about 15 golden straps had caught her trunk and held it tight against the wall. Astonished, she stood up to take a closer look. Transparent yellow belts hooked across her case, tightly gripping it with tons of force. Kait placed her finger on the bottom belt and was astounded to understand that her hand went straight through it without breaking its seal.  
  
Kait slowly sat down on the right couch, settled on top of the maroon pillow and took her spell book, "Beginner Charms; The Easiest Way To Get Started." A hard knock on the door made her jump.  
  
"Come in," Kait answered timidly.  
  
"Do you mind if we settle in here? All the other rooms are full," Ron's head peeped trough a crack between the door and the wall.  
  
"Oh hello! Sure, come on in, I need the company," she bravely responded.  
  
"Thanks Kait," he dragged in his trunk and two other teens followed him with theirs.  
  
The first kid to enter was the girl Kait had noticed at Kings Cross Station earlier talking with Ron. She lugged in her usual trunk along with a large school bag. At once she noticed a petite, orange head sticking out of the edge. It was most definitely a cat, and a large one at that. His bottlebrush tail and large, longhaired body made him look like and medium sized dog.  
  
Second, another boy came into the room. Kait couldn't help, but stare at him. His gorgeous, untidy black hair was askew over his face. A pair of glasses was crooked on his face and a minute piece of tape seemed to be holding the frame together. A pale, lightning bolt scar ran across his forehead, barely seen under his hair. He carried a large trunk, a long, slender package and an owl. The owl's feathers, a snowy white, rustled as she stuffed her head deeper beneath her left wing. The boy placed her cage in the corner of the cabin before seating himself on the opposite couch.  
  
"So, Kait, I need to introduce you to my friends," he grinned at her. She felt herself grin back.  
  
"This is Harry Potter…" he barely finished before she interrupted.  
  
"Harry Potter! Wow, I've read all about you! I can't believe you'll be in the same year as me…" Kait cover her mouth as she saw his face redden, "I'm sorry, I'm new to the wizarding world and I find anything and everything just amazing. I didn't mean to upset you," she mentally slapped herself, how could she be so dumb!  
  
"That's alright, I'm used to it. So, it's nice to meet you…" he paused.  
  
"Kait, my name's Kait."  
  
"Well, Kait, I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. She's another friend of ours," Harry pointed to the bushy-haired girl, her nose in a book titled "Advanced Transfiguration."  
  
"Hi Kait!" Hermione greeted her wit ha large, toothy smile.  
  
"So," Kait desperately tried to start up a conversation, "What's Hogwarts like? And I might need a couple pointers about the wizarding world."  
  
At once, the three friends jumped into explanations about the teachers, the school grounds, invisibility cloaks, the classes (Hermione went off about Transfiguration, pointed vigorously towards her book), chocolate frogs and Hogsmeade. For the entire trip the four began to get to know each other more and more. Kait explained to Ron about foster homes and he showed her a small, charm spell. They exchanged ideas, told stories and laughed at pictures, slowly gaining towards the large school.  
  
About twenty minutes till the train halted to a stop, a light knock hit their ears. Harry answered by getting up to grab the door, yet before he could even get a step towards it, the door flung open, smacking him in the foot.  
  
Hearing Harry's whoops of pain and Hermione's gasps, Kait stared in the direction of the door. A slick, blonde headed boy poked his way into the cabin, followed by two large, stout boys whom seemed to be trying to stifle harsh laughs. The blonde boy was dressed in exceptional robes and wore a very respectable, silver and green striped polo with a dangling tie graced across its front. He snickered, watching Harry lift himself up.  
  
"Potter, fancy meeting you here," he chuckled.  
  
"Get out of here Draco," Harry threatened. Kait noticed Hermione holding Ron back, he appeared to be trying to struggle against her and give Draco a swift kick in the shin.  
  
"Would you look at that? Poor ol' Potter is scared to…" yet Draco never finished his sentence, for Ron lunged past Hermione, onto Draco. In an instant, the two boys wrestled across the red carpet. But before Harry, Hermione and Kait could make their way to the scene, a large, black ball of fur jumped on top of a struggling Draco. His mouth foaming, he opened his jaw baring sharp, pointed teeth. Staring down at the cowering boy, the dog began to growl fiercely and after about a minute of intense snarls he released his tight grip of Draco. The two, stout overseers ran out soon followed by a shaken Draco.  
  
At once, the three began to laugh hysterically, leaving Kait stunned. How could you laugh at an almost deathly encounter with a huge bear-sized dog, Kait thought. The dog, now lying on the ground, received a series of pats on the head and Ron handed over his cornbeef sandwich. Kait gapped at the three teens before blowing up completely.  
  
"WHAT are you doing? Ron just jumped on an innocent kid who happened to ACCIDENTLY knock Harry over with the door! Then a huge, black dog bounded in from NOWHERE and almost ate him alive! So you're rewarding the dog for almost killing a kid and laughing at the fact Ron pounced on this Draco guy! Did I miss something?" Kait screeched, very confused. She stared at the dog who was now, oddly enough, staring back.  
  
"Looks like we need to explain a couple things to dear Kait over here," responded Hermione with a grin.  
  
OH MY! What IS wrong with the dear dog and the "innocent boy?" and who do YOU think will attack someone @ Hogwarts? Kudos to anyone who can guess who'll be the first victim! ;D later…… AND REVIEW PEOPLES!! =D 


	4. An Unexpected Voice

La la la! Okie dokie, this is the 4th chapter and things start to get interesting! OOO! And guess who comes back into kaits life? (think first chapter folks!) sooo, please tell me you like it! I know, I know, I'm definitely not the best writer ever, but I still deserve a couple reviews! Whatcha say people? PLEASE REVIEW!! ;D Mmmm, I like chocolate chips….  
  
•This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Mary Winder, whom died at a hospital in Asheville, North Caroline late on the afternoon of May 3rd, sadly of a heart-attack. My deepest sympathy goes out to her son, daughter and close relatives. We'll miss you…  
  
1 Chapter 4: An Unexpected Voice  
  
Kait sat on the edge of her seat. The whole story of Draco Malfoy, his father's Death Eater career and Sirius Black erupted in the last 15 minutes of the train ride. Hermione, having placed her Transfiguration book on the floor, was well into the story, explaining it as well as she could. Harry kept adding in small bits here and there, yet he seemed to be staring at Kait most of the time (A/N: I wonder??? Please people, THINK ABOUT THIS ONE! ;D). Ron just laughed with Hermione and began rummaging through a large, cylinder case that was now making noise.  
  
"Oh my, so Sirius is a convicted murderer, yet he didn't actually do it… man this is complicated. And the person who REALLY handed over the Potter's to Voldemort was Peter Pettigrew, who is still alive and he is an Animagus, like the other Mauraders, except Remus Lupin who is a werewolf. My god!" Kait blurted out.  
  
"That's about the jist of it. I know, it makes almost NO sense, but you'll soon come to realize that it isn't way too complicated," Ron laughed at the distorted look on Kait's face.  
  
"And this dog is actually a human? Wow, that's amazing someone can do that. Does anyone else know who he is?" Kait was becoming more and more interested in the situation.  
  
"Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, and Professor Snape, the schools Potions teacher," Harry answered.  
  
"Wow. So, Sirius," Kait spoke down at the sleeping dog, causing him to lift his head, "I can't wait to meet you in person. From what Hermione said you're a cool guy."  
  
The four kids felt the train slowing. Finally the train was reaching the Hogsmeade Station. They were still laughing at Sirius "accident with Kait's trunk. She had almost dropped it on his head, causing him to leap from where he was sleeping and it made him smack his side on the edge of the couch.  
  
"So, do I take this with me?" Kait asked.  
  
"No, just grab your trunk and place it on the outside of the hall. The elves will take care of them," Ron answered, triggering a low hiss from Hermione.  
  
"Alright," she replied, resting her trunk in the hall.  
  
Harry led the way to the door, and began to climb into the nearest carriage. Kait was fascinated by the ghostly horses pulling their carriage therefore Ron had to pull her up the steps. Yet as she finally gave in and made the climb up herself, a familiar voice met her ears.  
  
"Oh shut up Asia! You have no idea!" a young mans voice drifted through the crowd and met her ears causing much intrege. She continued to listen further.  
  
"Oh come on Jamie! Why won't you at least meet the girl before saying no, she could be your true love," a girls voice now irrupted from the distance. Jamie, could it really be… her Jamie? The one she had known when she had lived with her parents in the suburbs? How could it? He wasn't a wizard… or was he?  
  
"Asia, I don't care. My eyes have been set on one person for years," he trailed off, seeming as though it hurt to even mention the subject.  
  
Asia responded with force, "Jamie, she might be dead for all you know! You haven't seen her for, what? 10 YEARS! You HAVE to let this go, you just have to."  
  
"We can talk about it on the way, jump in," Jamie appeared to be sickened with how the conversation had gone.  
  
Suddenly, Ron grabbed Kait by the collar, pulling her vigorously into the carriage, almost knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm in!" she shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, but we gotta move," he apologized.  
  
"Who were you listening to?" Harry asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, nobody. I just heard a familiar voice, but I doubt it's who I think it is," Kait sounded hurt by the fact that it might NOT have been Jamie. She sadly seated herself comfortably near the window and stared at the passing scenery. All of her thoughts changed to Jamie and she felt tears rolling silently down her face as they approached Hogwarts. Kait hid her face from the others as they climbed out of the carriage, making sure they hadn't noticed her crying.  
  
Before even descending from the maroon stagecoach, she caught her first glimpse of the enormous school. Her mouth dropped in amazement. Huge towers emerged from the stone castle, leaving her speechless. Remarkable glass windows jumped out from the dull gray stone to form astonishing pictures of wands, animals and people. The grounds surrounding it were even more shocking. A massive forest, lush with fall colored trees, lined the east edge of the castle. A tiny hut was at the very rim of the woods, and she noticed that a large hound-looking dog sat by the front steps. Then Kait caught sight of a sapphire lake near the west side. She jerked at an immense tentacle reaching out to the night sky. Before she could look around more, Hermione accidentally bumped into her, causing her to ascend from the steps and make her way up the pathway to a vast doorway.  
  
"Wow," she muttered, glaring at the doors.  
  
"I know, ain't it something?" Ron asked, also waiting for it to open, allowing the flood of black robes through to the Great Hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kait questioned him as they made their way to the door, slowly walking through it.  
  
"We proceed to the Great Hall, where all the meals are," he answered, "And last year we had a large ball in the hall."  
  
"Alright… yet where do we sleep?" Kait asked curiously.  
  
"Hermione' ll explain that," he chuckled, giving Hermione a look of excitement, "You'll just love this place!"  
  
They reached the Great Hall in no time. At once, Kait noticed the enchanted ceiling and gasped. It looked exactly like the weather outside. The stars were out and the moon shone brightly in one corner. Before she could marvel at the floating candles and the amazing tables, now filled with kids of all ages, a petite hand was placed on her shoulder. A woman with tightly pulled black hair, now in a bun, was looking upon her with a strict look. Kait's mind was spinning with things like "What if I arrived on the wrong train?" or worse "what if I arrived at the wrong school?" Yet the woman spoke gently, calming Kait's spinning head.  
  
"Kait Endres? Would you please come this way? My name is Professor McGonagall and I am Head of Gryffindor House. You need to be sorted before the first years arrive," McGonagall gave her a stiff look before dragging her towards the front of the hall. Kait caught about half of what she had said, so he brain began to whirl once again.  
  
"Please take a seat here," McGonagall pointed to a small, wooden stool, "And face your fellow students."  
  
"Alright," Kait retorted nervously. She soon noticed that the entire school lay in front of her and each and every student was staring straight at her. She gulped down all her fears and sat on the stool, waiting for what was going to happen next.  
  
"Place this hat on your head Kait," McGonagall handed her a torn, raggedy hat.  
  
"Ok."  
  
At once, the hat began to move on her head. Unexpectedly, an odd voice filled her head.  
  
"Ahh, Kait Endres. I've been waiting for you! Your parents were amazing wizards you know? Maybe Ravenclaw then…" the voice commented.  
  
"Where ever Harry and Ron are," she thought fiercely.  
  
"Oh my! Friends with those two eh? Well, you are a very brave girl. And you most definitely do not belong in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Maybe you're right. It must be GRYFFIDOR!" the hat shouted out the last word, sending the table with the scarlet and gold clothes into an uproar.  
  
"You may go sit with your fellow team mates," McGonagall gave her a rare smile, and pointed towards the table.  
  
She found an empty seat next to Harry and threw her butt into the cushy bench. Her nervousness had surpassed, over taken by hunger.  
  
Finally, after a short wait, the first year students tromped into the Great Hall, most looking as though they had just gotten back from a surfing escapade. Many were drenched, others fortunate enough only to be wet from the waist down.  
  
The sorting began, and Kait was at-last able to relax.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
They had finished the sorting, they had finished eating and they were finally able to head up to the common rooms. Kait was very overwhelmed by the hall decorations, staring intently at ever picture they came to pass. The shock of moving pictures hadn't surpassed yet and every time someone or something moved, she jumped. The suits of armor were all saluting the house as they passed, and one even gave a cheer, obviously happy to see people back in the halls.  
  
The troop came to a halt at a large canvas. A tall, handsome brunette boy spoke loudly to the painting, as if it was deaf.  
  
"The password is Bubblesnout!" he shouted across the swarm of exhausted students. At once, the painting swung open as if a door, and a large opening emerged. The tall boy hopped right through it, beckoning the others to follow.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" someone yelled across the crowd, causing Kait to stop in her tracks. She turned around suddenly.  
  
A tiny girl, whom Kait recognized from the sorting, fell at the end of the hall. Her back smashed against the marbled floor, soon followed by the rest of her. A small trickle of blood ran from the tip of her head, showing some type of skull injury. No one was in sight, and nobody had accompanied her when she had walked up to the common room.  
  
Another yell, "KEONA!"  
  
A scrambling of feet rushed towards the still body.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ew! Blood!  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"People, please back away," Dumbledore approached, appearing from the opposite end of the hall, "What happened here?"  
  
No one answered. Finally, Kait bravely responded the headmasters question, "Well, we were about to go to the common room when we heard her scream. We turned to find her on the floor, obviously with some type of head injury. Minor concussion, mainly. Looks as though she might have a little bump, yet if I were you I'd check it with some X-rays. Keona, I believe her name was, hit the ground pretty hard." Kait exhaled letting in much needed air.  
  
"Well, thank you for your assessment Miss Kait. I appreciate your medical concern, and I am amazed to say that you are correct. Where did you get this medicinal background?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly as he finished his question.  
  
"My foster mother is a nurse and I've been interested in becoming a nurse since," she answered proudly.  
  
"Well, that is quite fascinating! But I'd like you and your classmates to please make their way through the porthole and into the common room. And at that, good day," Dumbledore finished before whisking off the ward of students, then caring the small Keona to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"How odd! I wonder what happened with her?" she thought, trying to rake her brain for any possible reasons why a small girl could end up on the floor with a minor concussion. She was torn from her thoughts by Ron.  
  
"There ya are Kait, my friend. This is the Gryffindor common room!" he said pompously, as if he had built the place.  
  
"Wow," she marveled. How amazing! She could barely catch her breath. The walls were plastered with famous wizard portraits, and the huge, marble fireplace decorated the east wall with much elegance. Two cushy, scarlet and gold armchairs sat in front of it, along with a cute loveseat, now being occupied by to jittery first years. Many tables were set up in corners of the room, many with unusual board games piled up on its sides. She glanced over at two massive doorways, in which many students were now climbing through. After a minute of searching, Kait found a tiny sign about each door indicating one for girls (gamine) and one for the boys (serviteur). She found Hermione on her way up, so followed her making sure she wouldn't be left behind.  
  
"Hermione!" Kait called, causing the bushy haired girl to swivel around, "Sorry, I just don't want to get lost!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just left you down there, not even telling you where to go. Follow me," Hermione led Kait up to a door marked "Fifth Year Girls." Hermione turned the knob and guided Kait into the room.  
  
What they found shocked them.  
  
A/N: OOO! CLIFFHANGER! Well, actually no one is reading my story so no one cares if there is a cliffhanger. Oh well, if you are reading this REVIEW! ;D next chapter up soon. 


End file.
